More than a proposal
by koriS1418
Summary: (MERMAID AU) When Rin gets engaged to Kaito, prince of Atlantis, all seems well for our lovestruck mer-prince. However, his bride to be and her all-too-quiet brother have something else planned (or should I say something "fishy"). Also, what if Len himself falls for the prince, causing a large hole in the twins' plans? Read to find out! One-sided KaitoxRin, KaitoxLen
1. Chapter 1: Acts and Lies

The water was warm, it was midsummer, what a perfect was the prince of Atlantis; largest mermaid kingdom in the world. However today was very special. He daydreamed happily, excited to meet his new fiancé. She was the most beautiful girl in Atlantis, and kindhearted from what he'd heard. She entered the room, pulling Kaito from his reverie. Golden earrings, a jeweled necklace, and a gold-threaded top adorned her, showing her wealth. Kaito mentally noted her expensive taste; she'd probably be quite the money-spender. Her brother, whom was dressed in more humble clothing, just simply a tan ivory colored dress shirt, followed behind. Rin smiled sweetly to Kaito as his assistant Piko introduced her.

"My lord, this is Rin Kagamine. Rin, this is Prince Kaito Shion."  
"Kaito~" Rin cooed, "what a lovely name for a lovely prince."  
She gave him a tempting look, making the prince lose himself in those mischievous blue eyes.  
A few calls from Piko snapped him back to reality.  
"My lord! Talk to the girl at least!"  
"O-oh sorry! Rin, is it? Well Rin you seem like a lovely girl. Please forgive me for looking into your beautiful eyes." Kaito said, kissing the blonde's hand afterwards. He noticed the quiet Len. His eyes were the same shade as Rin's but different. They had a lonely, and thoughtful gaze that was soft and cold at the same time. It was intriguing. Rin told him not to mind her brother, and Kaito did just that. The quiet blonde left his mind almost completely.  
They talked for awhile, and finally Rin went home, bringing Len with her.  
"Finally! Free from that act." she said, smiling contently.  
Len smiled. "You put on quite the show. 'Kaito~ what a lovely name.' Of course you knew his name! He's the prince of Atlantis!"  
Rin grinned, and giggled. "Yeah but it totally worked. He thinks I'm head over heels for him."  
Quieting his tone, Len said, "You promised you'd tell me what your plan was, so fess up!"  
The girl's face had an unsettling joy on it. "Okay, a promise is a promise."

Piko was brushing Kaito's hair, as he did every night. The excited blunette was chattering away.  
"I can't wait to marry her! She's so perfect! Gold is rare, she must be great at catching it!"  
"Or stealing it..." Piko muttered.  
Mermaids willing to risk their life practiced luring sailors near them. They sunk the ships and stole the gold.  
Kaito sounded confused as he said, "what do you mean?"  
The boy sighed. "She seems...shady y'know? That brother of hers too," he shivered, "his eyes are too cold."  
The prince reassured him. "Piko, thank you for looking out for me, but I know she's a nice girl, okay?"  
Piko smiled. "Okay."  
Night fell, but the fears that nagged at Piko kept him from sleep. He knew something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Regret

The silence between the twins was unnatural, as this had never occurred before. Whenever it was just the two of them, silence never hung over their heads, unless they were asleep or preoccupied. This long pause in their conversation seemed to intensify the mood.

"Rin…" Len started, not sure how to speak. He knew his sister had a plan to leave the prince, but he never expected something like this.

"Well, this is my plan, and you best follow through…." He voice hinted anger, and the water around her hands started glowing slightly.

"N-no I'll do it...but isn't it a bit much?"

"A bit much? If I were you, I'd keep quiet with complaints, and follow through. You should be grateful! This is the way we become richer than ever before."

Len shivered. The thought of this plan still disgusted him, but He had no choice. Besides, Rin _was_ right. "Okay, but when is the wedding? I'd like to know how much time I have to prepare."

"Three days; on the night of the wedding wait until you two are alone, and do your job, okay?"

"Yes, sister."

Rin's mood lightened, and she smiled. "Thank you Len, I _knew_ you would understand."

* * *

Kaito swam around in circles for what seemed to be hours as he awaited Rin. She was coming over today, and just the thought of being with her again made his heart flutter. He had a dazzling golden blouse that was accented with lovely jewels made for her, and couldn't wait for her to see it.

Soon enough, the beautiful blonde and her silent brother made their way over. Kaito had to restrain himself from tackling her into a huge hug.

Instead, he calmly said, "Rin, Len, please come in." Rin walked in without thinking twice, whereas Len seemed hesitant, and flashed a guilty and sympathetic look at the blunette before entering. The reason for that emotion puzzled Kaito, but he brushed it off.

He presented the blouse to Rin, saying, "Here, it's for you! I noticed you liked golden attire, and had something made for you."

Rin faked a grateful look of enthusiasm. "Kaito! Thank you so much; it's beautiful!"

Kaito blushed. "It was nothing really." He swam over to Len, and put a golden flower clip in his hair. "I know it's a bit feminine, but it's a symbol of young beauty, and it suits someone like you well."

Len felt ashamed and terrible. Kaito was so nice, yet his life was going to get ruined because of a stupid plan. Looking into the gentle sapphire orbs, he said a genuine, "Thank you very much sir."

Kaito waved his hand, "'Sir'? We're brothers now, Len! You can call me Kaito, okay?"

"Okay." Len remained calm, thought he was breaking down inside. He wanted to shout and cry. This was just a bad dream, right? When he woke up, his sister wouldn't be wicked, and she'd be getting engaged to Kaito because she loved him. Sadly this wasn't a dream.

* * *

Of course, the two "lovebirds" talked and talked for ages it seemed. Len felt a strong anger as he saw the fake joy in Rin's eyes.

_Leave her!_ Len silently warned Kaito, hoping that some miracle would let him hear it. _She's not who you think she is!_


End file.
